Juego de San Valentín
by SunFlor
Summary: Iván y Matthew se encuentran solos en el dia de San Valentin por lo que deciden realizar un juego para estar acompañados por 30 dias...Adv: Tragedia...


Lamento ser tan trágica hasta para el dia de San Valentin... Me inspiré en una carta cadena que me llegó hace 3 dias, es una historia conocida pero tiene un buen mensaje, espero que les guste y que la pasen lindo hoy!

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen

* * *

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, despertaron al Canadiense. Era muy temprano y… era 14 de Febrero, dia de San Valentin. A Matthew no le gustaba ese dia porque nunca lo compartía con alguien, siempre estaba solo, nadie lo saludaba ni lo veía, era imposible que alguien lo amara. Su hermano siempre exageraba con la fecha, siete días antes comenzaba a darle regalos a su querido Arthur hasta sorprenderlo el 14 con algo empalagosamente romantico. El Britanico parecía irritado con las muestras de afecto de su pareja pero en el fondo le encantaban.

Matthew hizo su rutina de la mañana normalmente desde cepillarse los dientes hasta compartir el desayuno con Kumajirou, al encender la televisión no encontró mas que especiales del dia de San Valentin, por lo que la apagó nuevamente. Estaba muy aburrido asi que decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Llegó a la plaza y dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, era un dia muy lindo, no hacia tanto frio y muchas parejas se encontraban allí, algunas caminando tomadas de la mano, otros de picnic y algunos tallando sus nombres dentro de un corazón en uno de los árboles. Matthew sentía envidia por todos ellos. Se amaban, se besaban, se recordaban todo el tiempo…

Después de mucho caminar optó por sentarse en un banco, allí permaneció unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado… también solo… El hombre volteó para encontrarse al canadiense que lo miraba. Enseguida lo reconoció, era Rusia, pero que hacía allí solo? Matthew se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que el ruso habló.

-"Parece que estamos solos en pleno San Valentin, da?" Dijo con una sonrisa pero que esta vez reflejaba tristeza.

"-Hmm. Así es, Alfred, Arthur, Francis… todos tienen pareja. Somos los únicos que no tienen a alguien especial en su vida?" Murmuraba Matthew sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Da… pero que podemos hacer? Todos me odian y me temen, nunca alguien va a querer estar a mi lado.

- "A mi todos me ignoran, soy invisible como un fantasma. Nadie me notará y muchos menos sentirá algo por mi."

Ambos se miraron, parecía que se les había ocurrido la misma idea.

- "Eh… Yo te estoy viendo ahora mismo. Te gustaría que juguemos un juego?"

- "Por que no… de que se trata?"

-"Yo seré tu novio por 30 días y tu serás mi pareja…da?" Dijo Rusia con una sonrisa dulce e infantil.

-"Jaja, suena extraño pero esta bien, hagámoslo". Realmente el canadiense no tenía nada que hacer y al menos no estaría tan solo.

OoOoOo

Así comenzaron a salir todos los días sin excepción.

El primer día decidieron charlar un poco para conocerse mejor. Matthew descubrió que el ruso no era como lo describía Alfred, sino todo lo contrario. Matthew lo invitó a su casa y vieron juntos su primera película romántica.

Al otro día Rusia invitó a Matthew a su casa, almorzaron, charlaron, jugaron Hockey. Tenían mucho en común, el Canadiense descubrió el agrado de Iván por los Girasoles.

A los 12 días de haber comenzado el juego Iván invita a Mattie al circo, en la casa del terror, el canadiense se asusta y se abraza fuertemente del ruso.

A los 20 días, Matthew invita Iván a un campo de Girasoles donde pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, allí se besaron por primera vez. Matthew vio pasar una estrella fugaz y en voz muy baja pidió un deseo sin que el ruso pudiera oírlo.

El día 29 ambos deciden ir al parque donde se encontraron por primera vez. Mañana se cumplirían los 30 dias que duraba el juego. Aunque a Matthew le costara admitirlo, se había enamorado del ruso, quería decírselo, quería besarlo pero no se animaba. Era muy doloroso que quedara solo un día del juego. Abrió su boca pero las palabras no salieron.

Iván lo miró con ternura, le había tomado gran afecto al canadiense, no paraba de pensar en él. Queria decirle que lo amaba, que era la persona más especial para él pero en cambio pregunto:

-"Que sucede, Mattie? Quieres decirme algo?"

-"Si… yo… estoy… con mucha sed" sonrió el más pequeño.

- "Entonces Iré a buscar algo para beber" dijo el ruso, levantándose de su asiento.

-"Jugo de manzana, por favor" contestó Matthew.

-Da… espérame aquí"

OoOoOoO

Habían pasado mas de veinte minutos e Iván no regresaba. Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se acercó a Matthew y le preguntó "¿Conoces a Iván?" Matthew asintió afirmativamente por lo que el hombre se sentó a su lado, posando la mano sobre su hombro "Es que… un conductor ebrio lo atropelló y esta en un estado crítico en el hospital."

Matthew comenzó a correr hacia el hospital con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No era posible que esto le estuviera pasando.

Era de noche y podía verse la luna llena desde la ventana de la sala de espera, el médico salió del cuarto de emergencias y le entregó al canadiense un jugo de manzana y una hoja doblada a la mitad, el doctor dice que encontraron eso en su bolsillo. Matthew extendió el papel y enseguida identificó la letra de Iván.

"_Estos últimos días la he pasado muy bien, me di cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, por eso antes de que termine el juego quería pedirte que seas mi pareja, para siempre… quiero estar contigo toda mi vida… Te Amo" _

Matthew comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, estrujó el papel con todas sus fuerzas, se levantó y entró a la habitación del ruso. Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a sollozarle "No! Iván… no te puedes morir… Yo también te Amo" su voz se quebró pero siguió hablándole "Recuerdas cuando vimos la estrella fugaz? Yo desee que este juego nunca acabara" Secó sus lágrimas con las palmas de su mano y continuó "Por Favor, Iván, no me dejes solo… te amo, te amo, te amo… no me puedes hacer esto"

Y el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche… el cuerpo de Iván dejó de funcionar… Y se cumplieron los 30 dias del juego.

* * *

"**Si quieres mucho a una persona díselo hoy porque quizás mañana sea muy tarde… Y te lamentarás por nunca haberlo dicho…"**

Reviews?


End file.
